cat and mouse
by kinggo66
Summary: yoruichi is tired of ichigo refusing to sleep with her so she decides to take matters into her own hands   my first story ever
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was training with Zangetsu to perfect his bonkai little did he know he was being watched by a little black cat.

"mmm" said Yoruichi "he looks delicious" Yoruichi has been trying to get Ichigo to sleep with her since she showed him her true form.

And Ichigo being the virgin that he is always found a way to avoid her seductiveness.

***flashback start***

"Ichigo" Yoruichi cooed. "What now" asked the annoyed Ichigo. "Why don't you want to "have me" am I really that unattractive to you" asked Yoruichi. "No it's nothing like that" said Ichigo "if you really want to know it's because I'm abstinent" (probably spelled wrong).

***flashback end***

Yoruichi was enraged that Ichigo took some stupid pledge not to have sex till he was married.

Ichigo was finished training and was exhausted. He didn't even have enough strength to get up. "Damn" said Ichigo

Yoruichi found this to be a perfect opportunity and rushed toward the fatigued Ichigo.

As soon as she reached him she tackled him and tied him to a tree using a special wire that the stealth force used to capture targets.

"Yoruichi what the fuck" ichigo screamed. "sorry Ichigo but I just couldent hold it in any more.I need you Ichigo. and I know you need this" Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi took off ichigo's pants and boxers with one swift movment and started to stroke his growing member slightly.

"mmmm" Ichigo couldn't help but moan since this was his first time.

"my my you're a big boy aren't you" teased yoruichi. "Yoruichi stop you know in abst-ahh" he screamed out in pleasure as Yoruichi started sucking him off.

"damn this feels so good I hate myself for not doing this all those times" Ichigo was getting close and Yoruichi seem to notice this and increased her pace. "YORUICHI" screamed ichigo as he experienced his first orgasim. "Wow that was great. Now if you can just untie me ill try to return the favor"

"Nah ill do you but I won't let you do anything but lay on your back (obviously) "WHAT but I- "Just think of it as a punishment for not accepting my offers all those other times"

Ichigo instantly grew hard again as Yoruichi striped in front of him "now the fun begins" and Yoruichi started to ride Ichigo Yoruichi please at least untie my hands" he begged and of course Yoruichi ignored him

Every second was pure sexual bliss for both of them "Ichigo if only you could touch me" teased Yoruichi "Fuck you" Ichigo barly managed to say. "AHHH" they both shoted in unisen as they both climaxed.

"See what you've been missing out of all this time" asked Yoruichi "Hell ya" panted Ichigo

The end

Ps: sorry if it sucked this is my very first story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

disclaimer: i do not own bleach

Ichigo was walking home from school when he remember what Yourichi did to him

_flashback start_

"See what you've been missing out of all this time?" asked Yoruichi. "Hell ya" panted Ichigo.

_flashback end_

The truth was Ichigo was humiliated that he was so easily captured and so easily manipulated. He thought after all his training he would be able to sense somone watching him like that. He had been thinking how to get back at her. And he finally came up with an idea. He saved some of the rope that Yoruichi used to tie him to that tree. He went to Urahara's shop and asked Kisuke what it was.

"That rope is used by the stealth force to bound targets"kisuke said. "this rope rapidly drains away your energy. Why do you want to know any way"? Asked Kisuke. "No reason" Ichigo lied as he set off to find Yoruichi.

-Yoruichi POV-

* * *

Hmm... I wonder where Ichigo is. "I hope I didnt mentaly scar him or anything". "Nah he'll get over it".

Suddenly Yoruichi fainted. "Pay back time" Ichigo said in a singsong voice.

Yoruichi woke up in a strange location in the middle of nowhere when she saw Ichigo before her. "Ichigo where am I" she asked slightly worried.

"You are in a completely desolate location where no one will ever find you. A place that is far from society" said Ichigo. "Were in your basement aren't we"asked Yoruichi. "Maybe" Ichigo said rather quickly. "So you couldn't stay away and came back for more"? Yoruichi said in a seductive voice.

"You could say that. I'm sure you recognize that rope your bound to"asked Ichigo. "Huh"? "Where did you get this rope"?asked Yoruichi. "You'll never find out"said Ichigo. "Kisuke"?asked Yoruichi. "Maybe" said Ichigo.

"Just relax that rope will drain your energy soon"said Ichigo with a evil smirk."I-Ichigo what are you planning to do" said Yoruichi in a worried voice. "You'll see soon enough" said Ichigo.

This is the end of chapter 2. If you were waiting for this sorry for the long wait I'm just lazy as shit. Chapter 3 will be up when ever I decide to write if so for now enjoy this chapter.


End file.
